


Human

by AsTheEmbersFade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek cares, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight mentions of blood, cute kissing things, post fight fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheEmbersFade/pseuds/AsTheEmbersFade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with whatever next 'Big bad' comes into town Stiles grumbles and Derek takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

“And I just don’t get it, why did they attack while it was raining? They couldn’t have waited for a nicer day?” Stiles grumbled, trying to wipe blood off of his face but only managing to smudge it thanks to the light rain hitting him “I swear, if any of this gets in my eyes or my mouth I am going to bring them back somehow on a nicer day and get you to kill them again” he ground out as he swung his slightly bloodied bat around a few times and made distressed noises over the state of his clothes.

Derek grunted in reply as he swept his eyes up Stiles, assessing him for injury. He grabbed the teen’s arm and turned him around, making small agreeing hums whenever it sounded like Stiles was asking a question, “Dude, What are you doing?” Stiles asked after realising that Derek wasn’t actually listening to him.

“Checking you for injuries, dumbass.” He replied, watching the teen flail and try not to fall with his over dramatic reaction despite Derek still holding his arm, “Sourwolf has a heart, Everyone!” He shouted to the empty clearing they were in whilst grinning over at the man, Derek shot him a half-hearted glare as he poked a nasty looking scratch, watching Stiles wince and hiss at him before dropping his bat and hitting Derek on the chest, with a frown. “That hurt!” he ground out through clenched teeth whilst glaring at Derek, his hand clutched in the wet fabric that he had just hit as Derek’s eyes strayed to Stiles’ mouth.

A drop of water that sat on Stiles' bottom lip disappeared as his tongue flicked out to lick it away as his eyes searched Derek’s, took in his slightly furrowed eyebrows, dropped down to the wolf’s slightly parted lips. He huffed a laugh as he pulled Derek closer and pressed his lips to Derek’s, smiling into the kiss as the ‘wolf sighed and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist pulling him the rest of the short distance to press their hips together whilst biting Stiles' bottom lip. Derek brought a hand up to cradle his head, using his thumb to wipe away a smudge of blood on Stiles' cheek, the dark red doing nothing to hide the blush that started to spread high and bright across his cheeks, before breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together. “You’ll be fine.” He muttered to the teen, pulling away from the embrace and grabbing Stiles' hand and the bat as they started the trek back to the jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been writing for a while but I never thought I was that good, A friend of mine has convinced me to put this up.  
> If I've made any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out~  
> Thanks, Kris!


End file.
